cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Toon Brawl
Super Smash Toon Brawl' is a crossover fighting game, the third installment in the Super Smash Toon series, and the direct sequel to Super Smash Toon Melee distributed by Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Studios, published by THQ and developed by Avalanche Software and Blue Tongue Entertainment, in association with Artificial Mind and Movement, High Voltage Software, and Heavy Iron Studios for the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox 360. After delays due to development problems, the game was released worldwide in 2008. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution, and Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution. Playable Characters Veterans * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon* * Dr. Crimson * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker* * Martin J. Moody * Marquessa * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy* * Pete * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * CatDog * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Henry and June * Zim * Orange Splat Man * Dexter * Monkey* * Dee Dee * Major Glory * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles* * Buttercup* * Mojo Jojo * The Eds * Kevin * Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Mike * Courage* * Space Ghost* * Sheep * Robot Jones * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 4 * Samurai Jack * Aku* * Hector Con Carne* * Grim* * Billy and Mandy * Moxy* * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Jasmine * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa* * Woody * Buzz * Mushu * Mulan* * Robin Hood* * T.J.* * Ashley Spinelli* * Sulley* * Lucky and Spot * Steamboat Willie* Newcomers * Mallow the Squirrel * Serena the Fox * Koriand'r the Mouse * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Squidward Tentacles * Dennis * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez * Skrawl* * Vexus * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Professor Calamitous * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson* * Vlad Plasmius * Dani Fenton* * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko* * Azula * Ginger Foutley * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * Reggie Rocket * GIR* * Dib * Gaz* * Tak and Mimi* * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* * Mac and Bloo * Goo* * Otto Osoworth * Ami and Yumi * Julie* * MEGAS* * Lazlo * Ben Tennyson (Alien Force form) * Kevin Leven * Young Ben* * Vilgax* * Juniper Lee * Clover (Totally Spies) * Sam (Totally Spies) * Alex (Totally Spies) * Britney* (Totally Spies) * Mandy* (Totally Spies) * Nergal * Nergal Jr.* * Robin (Teen Titans) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Slade* * Adam & Jake * Rodney J. Squirrel * Sunny Bridge* * Lizzie Devine* * Numbuh 3 * HIM * Edward* (Camp Lazlo) * Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Bull Sharkowski* * Father* * Bill & Aldo* * Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) * Chowder and Kimchi * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher* * TOM* * Robotboy* * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo * George* (George of the Jungle 2007) * Scrooge McDuck* * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones* * TRON* * Jack Skellington * Rallen* * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Captain Hook * Hades* * Scar * Kim Possible * Shego* * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Cornelia Hale* * Nerissa* * Thumper (Bambi) * Jake Long* * Lao Shi * Jessie * Zurg* * Li Shang * Wilbur Robinson * José Carioca* * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Mr. Incredible* * Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* Third-Party * Barbie* * Spider-Man* * Wonder Woman* * Naruto* * Sora* * Agumon* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Downtown Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Atlantis (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Cluster Prime (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Pupununu (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard)* * The Cramdilly Mansion (Catscratch) * Barbie's Dollhouse (Barbie)* * New York City (Spider-Man)* * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Tropiciana Plaza (Adrien Sunshine)* * Foster's Main Hall (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * New DC City (New York City) (Justice League)* * Academy (Naruto)* * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Deer) * The Netherworlds (The Legend of Charmy)* * House of Mouse (House of Mouse) * The Stage (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * The Underworld (Hercules)* * Pride Rock (The Lion King) * Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) * Duckberg (Ducktales)* * Hawaii (Lilo and Stitch) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Space Paranoids (TRON) * Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Christmas Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas)* * Nanairo Stadium (Spectrobes)* * The Meadow (Bambi) * The Woods (The Fox and the Hound)* * Robinson Basement (Meet the Robinsons) * Metroville (The Incredibles)* * Mickey's Steamboat (Steamboat Willie)* * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts)* * Digital World (Digimon: Digital Monsters)* * Battlefield (Super Smash Toon Revolution) * Final Destination (Super Smash Toon Revolution) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Revolution) * Assist Trophies (Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Revolution) * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Blast Box (Super Smash Bros.) * Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Fan (Super Smash Bros.) * Food (Super Smash Bros.) * Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Party Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Rolling Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) * Smoke Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Team Healer (Super Smash Bros.) * Timer (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Magic Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Black Cuevro * Jibolba * Iroh * Skipper * Venom * Kiawe the Cat * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Terra (Teen Titans) * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Alfred E. Neuman * Michael the Deer * Chip and Dale * Pluto * The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Mikey (Recess) * Rafiki * Commander Grant * Agent P * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Flamedramon MORE COMING SOON! Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket Experiments * Gigi (007) * Hammerface (033) * Hocker (051) * Squeak (110) * Shoe (113) * PJ (133) * Bonnie (149) * Jam (202) * Sproing (249) * Ace (262) * Yin & Yang (501/502) * Cannonball (520) * Slushy (523) * Kixx (601) * Slugger (608) * Gunner (614) * Plasmoid (617) * Splodyhead (619) Boss * Master Hand * Crazy Hand Story Mode Nicktoons Side * Thug * False Carolyn Ashley Taylor/Sandy Cheeks/Cindy Vortex * False Helga Pataki * Robo Snail * False GiR * False El Tigre * Poultra * Shirley (Final Boss) CN Side * Omnizot * False Marinette the Cat/Dee Dee/Bubbles * False Rodney J. Squirrel * Dynamo * False Starfire * False Clover * Kraab * Racatan (Final Boss) Disney Side * Hydra (Hercules) * False Sally the Deer/Minnie Mouse/Jasmine * False Buzz Lightyear * Robo-Mouse * False Jake Long * False Thumper * Omnidroid 10 * Xelles (Final Boss) Last Story * All main Bosses from all three Sides * Tabuu (True Final Boss) Unlockables * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition/Unlockable Stages * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Crossover Edition/Unlockable Assist Trophies